It's a Small World After All!
by Indecisive Narcissist
Summary: Gotta love Hetalia and all of the historical comedy that they brought us. It's everyone singing along with the song "It's a Small World". Oneshot


**Italy walks in and hears music...**

_"What's this?"_

It's a world of laughter, a world of tears

It's a world of hopes and a world of fears

There's so much that we share that its time we're aware

It's a small world after all

_"It is!"_

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small, small world

_"I like it! I like it!"_

In I-ta-ly, we love pasta

Dancing in the streets; singing lah-lah-lah-lah-lah

Checking out the pretty girls in this pretty tiny world

It's a small world after all

_"Piccolo Mondo!"_

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small, small world

_"Italy? What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh, hi Germany!"_

_"Where is that music coming from?"_

_"I don't know but I like it!"_

_"Me too."_

In Ger-man-y, we do things right

Keeping everything in order; working all day and night

But with wurst and some beer, we all drink then we cheer

It's a small world after all

_"Kleine Welt!"_

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small, small world

_"Itary? Germany?"_

_"Oh hey Japan!"_

_"Why are you singing, Germany?"_

_"It's ze music! It has some mind control that compels me to sing!"_

_"I think I feer the same way!"_

_"Sing Japan!"_

_"No, run and get help, Japan!"_

In my home of Japan, we are ser-io-us

Never getting too happy or too fur-io-us

But at the end of the day, we have manga and an-i-me

It's a smarr whirl after arl

_"Sore wa chīsana sekaida!"_

It's a smarr whirl after arl

It's a smarr whirl after arl

It's a smarr whirl after arl

It's a smarr, smarr world

_"'Sup dude!"_

_"America! The Allies! Holy crap, is it you guys who are controlling us!"_

_"Nah dawg, we just followed the kick-ass music and now where here!"_

_"Great, now we're all doomed!"_

A-mer-i-ca, the land of the free

Everybody knows the awesomeness that comes from me

I'm the hero, I'm the chief; Eating all this delicious beef

It's a small world after all

_"Small world! Yeah!"_

It's a small world after all! (Yahoo!)

It's a small world after all! (Awesome!)

It's a small world after all!

It's a small, small world

_"I guess it's my turn to give it a go!"_

_"Who wants to her you sing, Britain?"_

_"Shut the bloody hell up, cheese monkey!"_

In the United King, we're ruled by a queen

Everybody dresses sharply, making sure that they're clean

Proper manners, proper tone; eating a delicious scone

It's a small world after all

_"Tiny Earth!"_

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small, small world

_"A delicious scone? Is that even possible?"_

_"Shut it Frenchie!"_

_"I just want to save the world from you cooking! Now I'll show you some real singing!"_

Everybody comes to France for our passionate _amore_

Take you on a date whispering sweet _Je t'adore_'s

After a good look at this face; you'll want to come back to my place

It's a small world after all

_"Petit Monde!"_

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small, small world

_"Now that was singing, mon ami!"_

_"Bloody wanker!"_

_"Now it is my turn to do the singing!"_

_"Go ahead Russia!"_

In Russia, the climate is always cold

I have secrets and stories that I've never told

Like I'll shall crush you to sand, with my very own hands

It's a small world after all

_"мир тесен!"_

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small, small world

"That was fun, kolkolkol!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So I guess I'm next, aru!"

"..."

In China we have built Great Wall

With a government that stands mighty strong, and tall

And even though I'm old, I'll never quit or fold

It's a small world after all

_"Xiǎo shìjiè!"_

It's a small world after all, aru

It's a small world after all, aru

It's a small world after all, aru

It's a small, small world

_"Now everyone sings!"_

It's a world of laughter, a world of tears

It's a world of hopes and a world of fears

There's so much that we share that its time we're aware

It's a small world after all

_"Together!"_

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small, small world

**The Music Stopped...**

_"That was fun!"_

_"Let's never get trapped like that!"_

_"Even though I rike the singing, I agree!"_

_"My part was the most amazing cuz I'm the hero!"_

_"Shot off you!"_

_"My part was tres bien if I do say so myself!"_

_"Kolkolkol!"_

_"Let's go, aru!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"I didn't even get a chance to sing."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Canada."_


End file.
